


Following the Bunny

by killerweasel



Series: Brilliant Polar Bear [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some issues with the first Drift in the Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Bunny

Title: Following the Bunny  
Fandom: _Cabin Pressure/Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Martin Crieff, Arthur Shappey, Douglas Richardson  
Word Count: 315  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: There are some issues with the first Drift in the Jaeger.

 

"Martin? Arthur? Something's wrong. They're yelling you're going out of sync." Douglas' face loses color as the Jaeger staggers instead of continuing its forward movement. "What's wrong?"

"It's not me, Douglas, I'm fine. Skip. It's just a memory. You're following the bunny. I mean chasing the rabbit." Arthur feels another wave of sadness wash over him and the anguish Martin is experiencing is so thick he can almost taste it on his tongue.

"He never believed I could be a pilot." As Martin's hands clench into fists, Arthur can feel himself and the Jaeger copying the movement. "Here I am, piloting something far more complicated than a plane, using my entire body and mind to do it, and I can just hear him mocking me in the distance."

"If he doesn't pull out of the memory soon, they say they're going to disconnect you." There's worry in Douglas' voice. "Arthur, whatever you do, you need to keep him from powering up the weapons. We'd like to stay breathing over here."

"Martin." Arthur takes a deep breath and puts his hand on Martin's shoulder. "I'm not someone who says bad things about people. Even thinking bad thoughts makes my stomach get all knotted. While your dad isn't as awful as mine, he was still a big jerk. Just look at you. You're in a Jaeger! We're both in a Jaeger! This is so beyond brilliant. You're in my head and I'm in yours and this is the most amazing, brilliant, fantastic thing in the universe. We get to fight aliens like one of those bad movies on the telly. We're the pilots of Brilliant Polar Bear and we're going to be awesome together! So come on, Skip, shake off those fears and let's show them what we can do!"

Martin straightens up and there's a look of determination on his face. "Arthur? You're brilliant."

"Thanks, Skip."


End file.
